Akatsuki Jadi Ilmuan! Loh?
by NaruFhia Uchiha
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalo Akatsuki jadi Ilmuan? apa yang diciptakan oleh sekelompok orang nista ini? #BUAKH-di bogem Pain/ langsung aja dibaca! / RnR! / gaje karena resiko bikin Fic Akatsuki- -


**AKATSUKI JADI ILMUAN ! loh?**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem**

**Author: Saku-chan NaruFhia**

**Pairing: akatsuki**

**Genre: humor**

**Rate: K**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OOS, dan lain lain..**

**Kalau kalian merasa pernah baca yang seperti ini, jangan anggap aku ngejiplak dari situ ya.. aku cinta karyaku sendiri.. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hemm oke sebelum cerita ini dimulai ada baiknya jika kita perkenalan dulu dengan para ilmuan kita..

Ada sebuah gua, yang jauh dari pedesaan.. gua tersebut dijadikan tempat penelitian oleh sepuluh orang ilmuan, yang sebenernya saya selaku Author juga bingung mereka dapet dari mana gelar tersebut -_- *di deathglare anggota Akatsuki *

Author : "Aduh maap ya jangan diplototin gitu dong tar susah nih nulisnya.. " pundung

Pain: "Ya lu juga jangan ngocol nulisnya !"

Author : "Iya maap" *resiko nulis cerita akatsuki -_-*

SKIP TIME

Oke setelah 10 menit saya diceramahin Hidan, dan 20 menit saya digenjutsu oleh Itachi akhirnya saya bisa meneruskan perkenalan yang tertunda ini hemm..

Sepuluh ilmuan itu menamakan diri mereka sebagai AKATSUKI ..

Saya akan sebutkan satu-satu..

"wooy cepetan un !"

"Iya Dei sabar-_-"

Yang pertama adalah seorang pemimpin dari akatsuki..

Yang bernama Pain *yang di panggil langsung pelanga-pelongo kaya orang bego..

"Shina tensei.."

'Ampuuuuuun..' *author mental*

Emm.. orangnya baik, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong *–yang dipuji senyum senyum gaje.. author dan akatsuki lain nahan muntah..*

Pain: "Eh tor gue ke toilet dulu ye,"

Author: "Iye gih sono !"

(pain udah pergi beser ke kamar mandi..)

yang tadi ralat ya reader hehe.. Pain itu orangnya kejem, dan hentai banget -_- koleksi b*ke* nya udah segunung.. udah pernah pengen di jual sama kakuzu tapi gagal – payah u,u

Oke ciri-cirinya berambut durian berwarna oren, muka penuh paku.. dan selalu meneliti hal yang berbau wanita *idih amit gue uweeek :P –author berhasil buka aib orang ini uwahahahaahaaa emmbb *disumpel kaos kaki sama kisame*

Puih puih.. bau amat kaos kaki lu Kis x_x .. Oke untuk pain sekian, kini kita berlanjut ke ilmuan yang berwajah cantik satu satunya disini *yaiyalah wong dia cewe sendiri kok..*

Namanya konan, wanita ini selalu bereksperimen bagaimana membuat kertas anti air, dan seumur hidupnya dia belum berhasil -_- *yaiyalah mana ada kertas anti air yaampuun tolong ini orang DEMI TUHAAAAN –tuh kan jadi ikut siapaaa gitu yang lagi tenar di TV

"Arya wiguna tor !"

het pake nyaut lu Saori, eh maksudnya Sasori hehe gomeeeen.. *author dijadiin kugutsu*

Dan yang selanjutnya adalah seorang cowe *gabungan dari cowo dan cewe*

Deidara: "Woy tor lu minta gue katsu HAH..?

Outhor: "Eh, iya maap deh dei, ane khilaf hehehe.."

Deidara: "Oke gue maapin, tulis gue yang baik baik dong tor !"

Author: "Tor tor emang gue tora sudiro..?

Oke back to story.. ilmuan satu ini bergenre laki laki – ga tau tulen apa engga *deidaranya lagi ga liat hahaha*

Memiliki rambut kuning dikuncir satu dan poni yang menutupi satu matanya.. dia ilmuan yang selalu membuat bom, *ga tau nih orang ilmuan apa teroris -_- *

Selanjutnyaaaa.. 'ini orang apa ikan ya?' batin outhor

Oke namanya adalah Kisame, dia makhluk hiu setengah manusia..

Kisame: "Wooy gue manuasia setengah hiu woy !"

Author: "Apa bedanya wooy ?"

Kisame: "Lu mau terima, apa mau gue tebas pake Samehada gue HAH..?"

Author: "Oke fine gue nurut kata lo !" *author udah ngompol ketakutan*

Eheem.. ilmuan yang satu ini sudah mengorbankan beratus-ratus orang sebagai eksperimennya, dia bereksperimen menjadikan manusia dapat bernafas didalam air dan berbicara dengan ikan.. namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena sepertinya yang dapat melakukan hal itu hanya dia seorang -_- *kasian amat manusia yang jadi korban*

Dan selanjutnya, ilmuan yang satu ini berwajah baby face *yang ngerasa langsung ngeluarin aura imutnya* uweeleeeeeh

Berambut merah *yang ngerasa langsung menyeringai*

Banyak fansnya loh *yang ngerasa langsung nyengir lima jari, akatsuki lain bergidik geli*

Namanya adalah Saori *yang ngerasa langsung pasang deathglare andalannya..*

Sasori: "Kalo lo ga bisa ngetik, gausah jadi Author !"

Author: "Gomen, saya salah ketik.."

Sasori: "Belajar dulu gih, balik sono ke SD !"

*author pundung dipojok ruangan..*

Ralat yang tadi ya... nama ilmuan berambut merah ini adalah Sasori *author udah belajar lagi ke SD*

Dia sudah berhasil membuat banyak kugutsu, dan belum lama dia berhasil membuat kugutsu menyerupai Deidara dan berhasil pula membuat Deidara dituduh sebagai maling ayam, maling sendal dimasjid sebelah saat solat jum'at, dituduh nyolong daleman Naruto, dituduh ngintipin Tsunade mandi, dan dituduh lagi nongkrong di taman lawang sama banci-banci.. *yang terakhir kayanya emang Deidara beneran, buka kugutsu*

Deidara: "Itu kugutsu unn, kurang seni lu unn."

Author: "Iya iya gue tau itu elu Dei."

Deidara: "Kugutsu bukan gue unn."

Author: "Iya gue ngerti, itu naluri lo sebagai banci taman lawang Dei."

Deidara: "KATSUUUU"

*author hancur berkeping-keping*

Setelah penyambungan organ, dan pemulihan selama beberapa abad

"kelamaan unn"

Ok setelah beberapa tahun..

"masih kelamaan un"

Emm baiklah.. setelah beberapa jam pemulihan akhirnya Author dapat menulis fanfic ini kembali..

Selanjutnya dari sudut biru..

Tobi: "Emm maap author, Tobi kan anak baik, Tobi cuma mau ingetin Author kalo ini bukan acara tinju."

Author: "Oh iya, makasih Tobi udah mau ingetin hehe.."

saya akan perkenalkan ilmuan yang jenius, berasal dari desa Konoha.. berambut hitam dan berwajah stoic, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha kita.. Iiiiitaaaaachiiiiiiiii...

*yang di panggil sok keren, naik ke atas panggung jalan jalan gaje kaya model tahun 70an di atas catwalk*

Kisame: "Woy ngapain lu Chi?"

Itachi: "Eh.. oh eh.. emm gu.. gue kebawa suasana Kis hehe, inget jaman jaman gue jadi model hehe" jawab itachi gugup

Author: "Model surat yasin aja bangga bener," *author keceplosan*

Itachi: "Woy lu kira gue ga denger?, nyari ribut mulu nih dari tadi Author amatir, belom jera kali ya kalo belom kena amaterasu gue !"

Author: "Sorry deh chi hehe.. gue ga mau ah tar gosong gue"

Lanjut ya saya hehe.. Itachi adalah ilmuan jenius *authornya dibayar buat nulis ini*

Berwajah tampan, memiliki banyak fans tak kalah dari sasori, berhasil membuat banyak penemuan, seperti cream anti keriput *gak laku wong dia aja keriputan*

Lalu membuat obat sakit mata *tapi tak kalah gak lakunya wong mata dia aja suka ngeluari darah*

Dan yang terakhir membuat mesin pembunuh, sanggup membunuh satu clain sekaligus dalam semalaman hahaha.. *dan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi ilmuan buronan, dan akhirnya bergabung di Akatsuki yang nista ini*

Dan setelah ini, saya perkenalkan ilmuan yang berwajah standar, berambut putih, pemuja dewa jahsin.. *sesat banget loh*

Hidan: "Gue kagak sesat, lo pade yang sesat !"

Kakuzu: "Heh Dan, Hidan, Edan, Lia eden, yang sesatnya kagak ketolong.. disini diantara kita yang sesat lu doang coy !"

Hidah: "Ah diem lu, gue bayar gope juga diem lu, dasar ilmuan murahan !"

*Kakuzu pundung di kamar mandi sambil ngitung duit receh*

Kita lanjut perkenalan Hidan.. dia ilmuan yang berhasil membut dirinya tidak bisa mati.. dan hanya peluru emaslah yang dapat membunuhnya.. *ini Hidan apa si pitung tor?*

Next ...

Saya perkenalkan ilmuan yang nampaknya amat berduit namut koretnya selangit, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kakuzu muka dijahit hahahahaa eemmpp.. *lagi lagi author di sumpel kaos kaki, namum kali ini kaos kaki si Tobi yang ga pernah dicuci.. author langsung mengalami gejala akut, kejang-kejang, keluar busa dari mulutnya dan berakhir di ICU rumah sakit konoha*

*Setelah beberapa hari, author kita yang tercinta pun kembali ke sang pencipta.. idih amit-amit RALAAAAAAT – maksunya kembali menulus fanfic ini .. *

Ok reader, saya kembali memperkenalkan Kakuzu ilmuan yang satu ini, selalu membuat barang-barang yang menurut sayaaa biasa aja, kaya ketapel, lampu petromak, celengan ayam dari tanah liat *tanah liatnya juga nyolong punya deidara – gak modal*

Dan barang barang yang sejenis itu.. dia jual dan mendapatkan uang..

moto hidupnya adalah 'YANG PENTING DUIT'

Kakuzu: "Yaaa begitulah, uang adalah segalanya.."

Author: "Sejak kapan lu disitu? Bukannya tadi lu lagi pundung dikamar mandi?"

Kakuzu: "Gue denger lu ngomong duit, insting gue bekerja, langsung gue kesini wahaha.."

*gantian Author dan anggota Akatsuki minus Kakuzu pundung di kamar mandi—desek desekan*

"lanjut woy lanjut !"

Oke oke.. next.. ada ilmuan yang.. 'aduh gue bingung nih.. ngenalin dia nih.. beh gimana ya?' batin author..

Ilmuan yang satu ini.. aaa.. aa.. *author tampak sedang berfikir*

Zetsu putih: "Lama lu !"

Ilmuan ini saya kurang ngerti genrenya.. namanya adalah Zetsu, mungkin dia masih tergolong tumbuhan venus memiliki fly trap.. yang dapat terbuka dikepalanya.. bertubuh belang hitam dan putih..

Zetsu hitam: "Jangan lupa tor, tulis berwajah tampan !"

Zetsu putih: "Eh.. keren aja, tampan mah udah biasa.. lagi kaya lu tampan aja !"

Zetsu hitam: "Gue tampan, emang elu !"

Zetsu putih: "Kenapa gue?"

Zetsu hitam: "Elu mah cantik hahaha.."

Zetsu putih: "Hitaamm.." nampak terpanah..matanya berbinar-binar *akatsuki lain dan author melongo*

Zetsu hitam: "Kenapa lu?"

Zetsu putih: "Belum pernah ada yang bilang aku cantik sebelumnya.." tampak tersipu malu dengan seburat merah dipipi

gue bilang apa gue bingung nentuin genrenya, reader bisa ngerti kan?

Zetsu hitam: "Najis amat lo ! woy sadar kita ituh apa..?"

Bla

Bla

Bla

Bla

pertengkran antara dua makhluk yang eh.. maksudnya pertengkaran satu makhluk ini terus berlanjut.. jadi sebaiknya kita tinggalkann saja dulu..

Kita lanjut ke ilmuan yang terakhir.. ehhemm ..

Tobi: "Yeeee lalala yeee akhirnya giliran Tobi yeee.." jingkrak-jingkrak gaje

DUAKKH *Tobi dijitak Deidara*

Tobi: "Aduh kenapa tobi dijitak Senpai?" memegang kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan

Deidara: "Lu berisik unn.."

Tobi: "Tapi ini kan giliran Tobi senpai," matanya berkaca-kaca *sampe Itachi bisa ngaca dimatanya Tobi*

Author: "Udah dong jangan ribut !"

Tobi: "Author ini giliran tobi kan ya hiks hiks.." tobi terisak

Author: "Iya Tob, giliran kamu.. kamu jangan nangis ya.. Tobi kan anak baik "

*sumpah authornya sok manis banget sama si Tobi, akatsuki lain bukan nahan muntah lagi, tapi udah muntah berjamaah diempang tetangga..*

Oke.. saya kembali memperkenalkan ya..

Nama ilmuan bertopeng ini adalah Tobi..

Dia baik hati, tidak sombong dan selalu membantu *yang dipuji ga tau ekspresinya gimana karena dia menggunakan topeng yang jelas dia lagi jingkrak-jingkrak gaje sambil megang lolipopnya*

Hidan: "Woy si author ngajak ribut lagi nih.. giliran si Tobi ditulis yang baik-baik," ngomong ke akatsuki lain

Pain: "Ayo kita bertindak.."

"Ayoooooo" teriak Akatsuki minus Tobi serempak..

*authoh di sekap diruang bawah tanang yang kotor dan penuh tikus*

Author: "Help miiii.. woy bukain, kalo gue gini mana bisa lanjut fanfic-nya woy !"

*tak ada yag mendengar tak ada yang perduli..*

Deidara: "Terus siapa yang mau lanjutin nulis perkenalan Tobi unn?"

Kakuzu: "Siapa noh yang bisa ngetik?"

*semua mata tertuju pada itachi* -kaya puteri indonesia

Itachi: "Woy ngapa lu pada liatin gue gitu si? Dei mata lu belekan noh !"

Deidara: "Sh Itachi, pake bilang-bilang lagi unn."

Pain: "Lu aja Chi yang ngetik..!"

Itachi: "Kok gue dah.. ah mendokusai,,"

Kisame: "Itu kata-kata bocah dari konoha, si Shikamaru ngapa lu yang pake?"

Itachi: "Bodo amat !"

Oke..kta l4nJutk4n memperKen4lkan iLmu4n tobi..

*sekarang yang lagi ngetik Itachi, maklum tulisannya sedikt alay dan tak dapat dibaca*

Tob1 4dalaH ilmu4aN yg beRwaj4h auTis..

nyuSahin Orag l4in, beg0ny4 gaK k3toLong4n,

peNyuk4 loliPop warNa-WarnI...

jeLeEk, dekiL, Kum4l, g4k jel4s...bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla...

*perkenalan Tobi masih terus diketik oleh Itachi.. Tobi sendiri mewek gara-gara ditulis dengan penuh ejek—yang menurut saya fakta*

Tobi: "Senpai senpai kok jahat banget si huaaaaa..."

Deidara: "Berisik lu unn.."

*Tobi kenjer.. berlari pontang panting menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat penyekapan Author yang malang..*

Cklek..

Author: "Woy siapa tuh yang buka?"

Tobi: "Ini Tobi tor hiks hiks.." Tobi nongol dibalik pintu masih sambil terisak..

*Tobi dan Author pun menuju ruang tengah tempat mengetik fanfic gaje ini*

GUBRAAK.. *suara pintu yang dibuka author, akatsuki lain kaget bukan kepalang*

Author: "Udah SETOOOOP !, sini gue yang lanjut ngetik.."

*Itachi bangun dari kursi..*

Oke.. maaf sebelumnya kepada para reader yang baru saja sakit mata karena baca tulisan itachi yang sedikit alay

*kini author yang kembali mengetik*

Saya kembaaaaaliiiiii.. *author teriak teriak gaje- dikepalanya masih ada tikus ngikut dari ruang bawah tanah*

Tobi adalah ilmuan yang berbakat, dia telah banyak meneliti dan bereksperimen, eksperimennya yang belum lama ini meledak dipasaran adalah permen lolipop rasa petai dan jengkol *uweeeek ,"

Dulu dia juga pernah bereksperimen membuat permen lolipop yang rasanya meledak dimulut, dan dia pun mencampurkan tanah liat milik Deidara pada adonan lolipopnya.. dan pada akhirnya banyak korban tewas mengenaskan atas temuannya tersebut..

Dan sekarang dia sedang mencoba membuat permen lolipop yang tak habis makan.. alias permen itu tak akan pernah habis walau selalu dimakan, terinspirasi dari Kakuzu yang selalu hemat alias koret...! *entah akan berhasil atau tidak*

Oke.. sekian perkenalan untuk para ilmuan kita.. dan akhirnya kita bisa memulai cerita para akatsuki yang nista ini.. *author di deathglare seluruh anggota akatsuki*

Kisame: "Jujur dari tadi gue tahan tahan."

Itachi: "Sama gue juga."

Konan: "Pada nahan apaan?"

Kisame: "Nahan kencing, YA NAHAN EMOSI LAH PAKE NANYA LAGI !"

Pain: "Ga usah kasar sama cewek lu kis, kalo lu ga tahan ayo kita keluarin.."

Deidara: "Gue juga ga sabar nih unn."

Tobi: "Pada mau ngapain si senpai?"

Hidan: "Udah lu diem aja tob !"

Kakuzu: "Dijait enak kali ye mulutnya wahaha jantungnya bisa gue jual tuh." *mulai otak diutnya bekerja*

Zetsuputih: "Buat makan malem ya tem hehe"

Zetsuhitam: "Ooouuu sudah pasti tih.. wehehehee"

Sasori: "Enak aja lu Zetsu, gue mau jadiin koleksi kugutsu gue nih orang.."

*author bergidik ngeri mendengarnya..*

Author: "Emm.. maap sebelumnya pada mau ngapain ya?"

Pain: "Udah deh lu ga usah banyak tanya.. woy ayooo abisin dia" *teriak pain pada katsuki lain, dan yang lain pun ikut semangat 45*

Author: "Oh noooooo nooooooo ampuuuuuuun tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk..."

DUAK.. tuiiingg.. BRUKK.. gedeBUUKk... prangg.. ngok ngokk (?)

*suara author perlahan lenyap.. entah bagaimana nasipnya.. malang nian author kita huweleeeeh huuaaaa* (T_T:)

***untuk para reader.. saya mohon maaf dikarenakan author kita tewas, cerita ini cukup sampai perkenalan dulu.. mungkin akan dilanjutkan.. tapi saya mau cari kabuto dulu ya, mau minta edo tenseiin author kita hehehee***

.

.

.

.

-Bersambung apa tamat ya..?-

X

X

X

x

Saku-chan: gomen kalo ga jelas, yaa tapi beginilah resiko membuat fanfic Akatsuki.. wehehehe..

Sesuai request yang bayak banget minta akatsuki.. akhirnya saya menulis cerita yang ga punya jalan cerita ini hehehehee...

Menurut kalian gimana? Lucu ga si? Garing ya hemm

Buat yang mau kasih saran.. atau keluarin unek-uneknya setelah baca ff ini, silahkan tulis di **REVIEW** ya :D

Hemm jaa minna

SIGN..

**-Saku-chan NaruFhia-**


End file.
